(1) Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to disposable skin staplers. More particularly, the invention relates to means and methods of utilizing plant based materials while minimizing the use of petroleum based components.
(2) Description of the Related Art
Other disposable skin staplers are known in the related art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,411,378 issued on Oct. 25, 1983 to Warman discloses the use of plastics in making a skin stapler. The use of plastics purportedly makes the Warman stapler disposable. Unfortunately, after just one use, the entire Warman stapler becomes a biohazard waste product requiring disposal by incineration.
U.S. Published Patent Application 2009/0206137 by Hall et al, published on Aug. 20, 2009 discloses a disposable loading unit for inserting staples into a traditional stapler. While the addition of staples to a stapler may prolong the useful life of a stapler, the Hall stapler appears to be devoid of any recyclable components and appears to undergo traditional sterilization procedures before each use.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,793,812 issued on Sep. 14, 2010 to Moore et al discloses a motor driven disposable loading unit for adding staples into a traditional stapler. No means or methods are disclosed to recycle parts of the Moore stapler in an environmentally sustainable manner.